


Love Like You.

by BlueLikeRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/F, F/M, Language, Not Beta Read, OOC, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, f/f for future chapters, might update this as story goes along, occ ness??, reader is a female, somewhat a, story was inspired by other undertale fics and headcanons, we need more underfell paps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLikeRose/pseuds/BlueLikeRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love...like you.</em><br/>-<br/>[UF!Papyrus/Reader]<br/>[Summary may or may not change.]<br/>[Next chapter update: 30% done]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh… this is the first time I’ve written for undertale. 
> 
> This is based off of the Underfell AU, I’m sorry if this seem really rushed… OTL;
> 
> Also the title is based off of the ending theme from Steven Universe.  
> \---  
> I do not own Undertale, they belong to Tobyfox and the Au belongs to:the cool kids who made it: underfell . tumblr . com

\---------  
\--

You open your eyes to stare up at a unfamiliar ceiling.

_Where am I…?_

“H-Hey you finally woke up!”

You sit up in the bed then rub the tiredness out of your eyes before you look at buttercup flower in a pot. Flowey… you remember finding your flower friend and taking him with you and then the both of you were captured.

“Flowey? Flowey, are you okay?“ you ask, quickly getting up out of the bed to come over to Flowey on the floor.

“Yeah, I‘m fine--- but we need to find a way to get the heck out of here!” you can see Flowey, shivering slightly. You didn’t blame him, you’re kinda scared too. “She might kill you…” he says, you can hear the concern in his voice.

You nod, picking him up and turning to walk towards the door. You open it a little for the both of you to peek out of before slowly opening it up to leave the room. 

Looking around, you notice the flowers in the hall way look very wilted; like no one has been watering them for days. There were other doors next to yours, one was locked tight but the other one leads to another room that kind of look similar to your own. There was a note book filled with bad puns and slightly disturbing words.

After leaving the hallway, you come across stairway that looks like it might lead to somewhere.

“Flowey, do you think that’s the way out of here?” you whisper to your friend.

“…It might be---” he stop when the both of you hear a polite, but slightly cold, voice speak up.

“What might you be doing, my child?”

You can feel a chill crawl up your back as you move to look at the goat woman. The first thing that first caught your attention was her piercing eyes, they were the color of gold and they look a bit blood shot. Her dress is black while the sleeves are yellow, the front of the dress had a strange golden symbol on it and she has pristine white fur.

“I said, ” Toriel takes a step closer. “What are you doing out of your room?” she demands, tilting her head. Her gaze had slowly went down to look at Flowey in your arms.

*** You try to explain.**

“I was looking for you--” 

“Looking for me, dear?” Toriel stares at you for a moment, she grabs your arm a bit roughly and both you and Flowey let out a startle gasp as you both are lead into another room from the staircase. “Well, now that you are up, I had baked you an apple and chocolate pie, my child….”

 

\---

You were sitting in a chair at the table with a small piece of pie on a plate in front of you, it looked slightly burnt while Flowey is on the table next to you. After placing the plate down in front of you, she petted your head before leaving the kitchen to get some utensils for you.

Flowey lower his head down to you to whisper to you quickly.

“Don’t worry we’ll find a way out of here, if we could wait for just the right mome---” Flowey stops hearing Toriel coming back from the kitchen with forks in hand.

She approach the table, stab the forks down into the wooden surface by your hand; causing you and Flowey to flinch. The goat woman reaches to pet the top of your head in a motherly manner, but the touch was a tad possessive. She slides Flowey away from you a bit.

“Hey! what are you doing!”

 

“QUIET! Oh…There, there, my child! Now eat it up, I made it ‘specially for you.” she says as she waits for you to take a bite. You were a little afraid of the pie, you wonder if she could’ve poisoned the food. Seeing the worried look on his face made you give an assuring smile to him.

***You chose to eat the pie.**

Grabbing the handle of the fork that was embedded in the table you look down at the pie and you are filled with determination.

You take a bite of the pie…

It tastes very sweet like she added too much sugar in it and a bit burnt. You almost want to spit it out but since Toriel was watching you forcefully swallow it down, and Toriel looks delighted.

“What a good child--- s-such a good child of mine.” Toriel grins, leaning down to kiss your forehead before leaving you to sit down in a chair with a book. 

You weren’t going to finish this pie.

Getting up you pick up Flowey and pet him on the head to try to calm him down, but unknown to you Toriel have glance away from her book to glare at him. You walk over to Toriel to stand in front of her with a slightly nervous look on your face. Toriel looks up to you with a closed smile on her face.

“What do you need, is something the matter?” she asks rather sweetly, you think about your words carefully.

“Is there a way for me to go home…?” you ask, you watch as her smile becomes more strained.

“How was your pie, my child? Was it good? I’ve slaved away in the kitchen to bake you that, just for you.” she says, trying to change the subject. 

“I-it was good but, do you know a way we can leav---” 

 

 **“NO!!”** she shouts, interrupting you, and stands up from her chair to tower over the both of you. You take a step back, your legs are shaking and Flowey is shaking a bit too. You take steps back while holding Flowey closer to you as he buries his head in your shoulder. She steps towards you until you bump into a wall.

“No! Never, you can’t leave me! You are _my_ child! I’d kill you before I let you leave me, understand?!” She screeches grabbing both of your arms in a tight grip and shakes you roughly.

**“Do you, understand!?”**

“No!” you scream.

She stops shaking you and slowly let you go, she glares at you for a moment until she pushes you out of the way, making you stumble to the side.

“W-where are you going?” You ask.

“I’ll be back, you little ungrateful brat…I k-know what I must do, to keep you here with me forever and…ever..” 

You watch as she leaves out the room. You and Flowey look at each other before you walk out of the living area to see Toriel disappear down the staircase, you could hear a door open and close back, you look at Flowey when he calls your name.

“You know, this could be our chance to get out of here. There must be a way out that way. But, how are we going to get through her?” Flowey says, before realization came over him. “Hey, um, I have an idea! Put me down and hold your arm out to me.” 

You raise your eyebrow down at him in confusion.

“Huh, why!?”

“Come on do it, hurry!” Flowey waves his sepals wildly.

You shrug, putting him down on the ground and hold your arm out towards him.

You let out a squeal when he comes out of the pot and slithers up your arm to wrap small vines around it. Flowey had an amused look on his face at your surprised expression.

“See? I can help you fight like this, I could fire magic at them to protect you,” he smiles, nodding his head. You nod back with a big smile of your own, before running off to head down the basement.

_“Let’s go, Flowey…”_

-

-


	2. Promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, here's the next update! I tried to slow it down a bit? I hope everything is okay, I tried my best with writing out the battle and thank you everyone for the comments and kudos, also the subscribes! <3 I'm glad to see people like this. OTL
> 
> Next part, we should meet the bros. It might be kinda hard to write them for me, I guess?
> 
> [a bit short] I didn't describe the heart's color, because that's up to the reader's imagination. ;;

\------  
-

After you and Flowey run down the stairs, you grab the cold door knob, pulling the door open to step into a dark and dreary passageway. It’s so cold in it, you could feel yourself shivering a bit from it, but you continue walking forward. 

You stop walking, you start to wonder if you can just talk to her instead of fighting? Would that make any difference with her? Or is there no other way but to kill her?…all these questions pop up in your head, you was so focus on that you didn’t hear Flowey say your name repeatedly in a worried voice. You feel something pat your cheek and you snap out of it and look at Flowey.

“Are you okay? You suddenly just stop.” Flowey questions.

You blink before nodding your head and continue walking.

“I’m okay, I was just thinking… what if I could talk it out with her?--”

“Talk it out?…Well, I-I guess you could try---I just hope you know what you‘re doing and not get yourself hurt. Or killed.” Flowey sighs.

“Come on, we’ll be okay, Flo’! Just trust me on this--”you stop to turn to see something up ahead, after hearing soft footsteps. As you got closer you notice it was Toriel. You call out to her, causing her to stop walking to turn to look back at you with a blank look on her face.

“You…you want to leave me that bad?…” Toriel mutters, she closes her eyes as she turn her head away. She continues moving further away from you. You hesitant before you follow after her, she stops again and looks back at you with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“The end of this tunnel, lies the end of the ruins…. Be a good child would you? and go. back. upstairs. You wouldn’t want to be a bad child do you?” she says, there was a hint of something dangerous in her tone. She starts to walk away but hesitates for a moment.

…

“I am going to destroy that wretched door, so you won’t leave me and _stay here_ so we can be happy. Hm? Doesn’t that sound nice, my child?” Toriel chuckles, the goat woman continue onward with her arms crossed, not looking back anymore. 

*** But still, you follow after her.**

She stays silent until the three of you reach another room, she goes to stand in front of the two stone closed doors. Flowey and you glance at each other before you hear Toriel speak.

“S-so you still choose to try to run away from me, my child?…” she turns fully around and tilts her head as she glares at you but her gaze lands down on Flowey who looks a little nervous from her piercing stare. It was only after a moment of silence that the goat woman start grinning and giggling madly. 

“I see! I see, why. It’s all that damn noisy little flower’s fault right?! I knew I should’ve gotten rid of it.” Toriel raises her hands, her palms facing upward before fireballs appeared. 

*** You place your hand on the vines wrapped around your arm, protectively.**

“No! Toriel, please listen to me--” you plead, 

“ **NO!** Don’t you understand, child? Asgore…he-- he’ll kill you… _all_ of them will kill you. If you just stay here…I can protect you!” Toriel says a bit desperately, she flings fireballs at you, making Flowey scream for you to get out of the way and you try your best to avoid some of the fireballs, but one had managed to hit burn a part of your arm upper arm; making you hiss from the burn.

“Careful! If you had just waited another second we would’ve been done for, just look at your heart!” Flowey chided, pointing his leaves down at something. 

You have a confuse expression on your face, what did he mean by your heart? 

You gasp when you look down to see it was floating heart shape in front of your chest that has a soft warm glow coming from it. You notice that it has small cracks beginning to show on the surface, when you try to touch it your hand just phase through it. What the heck?

“I see your soul finally appears,” Toriel says calmly. “That’s why you should just stay put here, with me. So you **WoN’t DiE!** ” She screeches at the end, raising her hands up in the air to make a volley of flames to rain down and you dart out of the way of them, trying to not get hit again.

You have to do something to try to calm her, you didn’t want to fight her anymore. 

*** You try to Spare, Toriel.**  
-  
*** Toriel stares at you in confusion.**  
…

“We don’t want to fight you anymore, Toriel, I just want to find a way home. Please let us go,” you sniff, looking up the female goat. “Even if we leave, I’d still come back to see you again.” Toriel face becomes blank for a few moments, until a small sad smile appear on her face and her eyes were looking somewhere else. Anywhere but at you.

“…My dear, child, you have no idea what awaits you out there.” she chuckles bitterly then throws more fireballs after you but, instead of hitting you, they’re thrown in other directions other than you and Flowey. They are more weaker than her other attacks.

“Psst,” Flowey whispers, you blink turning to look at him. “I think she doesn’t want to fight us anymore. Maybe your words gotten through to her?” he finishes, pointing towards Toriel with his leaf. You answer with a smile, wiping your eyes with your free arm. 

*** You spare, Toriel.**  
-

 *** Toriel gives up.**  
…

The goat woman drops to her knees on the ground and hugs herself tightly. You hurry over to her side to sit down next to her, placing your hand on her shoulder. Toriel notices this and turns her head to look at you with tears running down her cheeks and a grim smile. 

“A kind child are you?…j-just like my s-sweet, Asriel.” she wept.

_‘Who is Asirel?’_

Out of the corner of your eye, you notice Flowey has a strange look on his face. 

“Y-you can leave, my child. Just know, if you go out there on your own--- you may die out there by either Asgore’s hand or by the other cruel monsters out there, all for your soul. My only request, is for you to…to be careful. Promise me this.” Toriel says softly at the end. You nod your head, furrowing your eyebrows.

“I promise…goodbye, Toriel.” you get up from the ground and walk away from her with one last look before you went to try to push open the stone doors. There is cold wind coming through the small opening in the door so you pushed harder until the doors are open enough for you to go through. You’re about to go out the door when Toriel voice stopped you.

 

**“And one thing, stay determined.”**

 

\----  
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might come back and edit this later.


	3. Enter The Brothers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Flowey have left the ruins and you discover someone is watching you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I am sorry for anyone getting the notifications about this being updated. This was updated last night but I took it off to edit it a little bit, sorry for the wait. Enjoy!
> 
> [*] I have no idea how I did with describing the character outfit. If I got them wrong then don't be afraid to correct me. OTL
> 
> [Make sure to read the end note too]

\-----  
\--  
-

The door shuts back as you walk out of the ruins into the snow with Flowey.

“Whew, we got out of there in one piece. Geez.” Flowey says, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his leaf. You start to wonder how do flowers sweat? You nod, pushing back a hair strand from your face. Still, you couldn’t help but glance back at the closed doors behind you. “Gosh, what‘s wrong?… Err, don‘t worry so much. For now all we can do is keep moving forward.” he says, winking with his tongue poking out. 

You nod your head with a big smile, he was right, you shouldn’t be worrying who knows you might end up seeing her again. 

“Thanks, Flo’, you‘re such a sweetie!” you say, moving your head to nuzzle against the flower and he uses his leaves to push you back away, only a little bit, with an embarrassed and slightly amused look on his face. You couldn’t resist, he was such a cutie!

“Gah! Stop that, you weirdo! Don‘t call me that.” Flowey crosses his arms, glaring playfully at you and you just giggle at him as you start to walk off down further into the woods. 

“Awwh, why not, Flo’? You are a sweetie though! Sweet as candy--” you chuckle when Flowey smacks the side of your head with his leaf, it didn’t really hurt much. “Okay, okay! I’ll stop, geez!”

As the two of you laugh and talk, you were unaware of the shadow that is following you through the trees.

You told, Flowey, how you wish you had something to keep you warm, like a coat or something, or even some hot chocolate would do. You told him you remember, your father had made the best kind of hot chocolate with honey mixed in it.

“Have you tried hot chocolate before, Flowey?” you ask, he thinks for a moment before shaking his head. 

“Uh, no, not really…” Flowey trails off, when you both hear crunching footsteps.

….

“Flowey…” you whisper, having a nervous look on your face as your heartbeat speeds up. A chill went up your spine as you hug your self. Curious, Flowey moves his head around to glance behind you to find who was following you; but he didn’t see anyone. “We’re not alone are we?”

“W-we might need to run,“ Flowey furrows his eyebrows and looks up ahead the road, noticing a metal gate. “If we could just make it to that, we’ll be home free.” you nod, walking a little more faster as paranoia sets in.

SNAP

You flinch and hold yourself tighter, you are definitely being followed by someone. Though you didn’t know who or what it is that is stalking you both, you didn’t want to stick around to find out. Flowey shouts out for you to run and you start sprinting and almost trip over a rock.

After reaching the gates, finally, you notice the bars are too close together so there is so no way you can fit yourself through them, thus you try to open the gate’s door but it wouldn’t open. You take a step back from the gate.

“What are we going to do now, Flowey…?” you trail off, find that your body wouldn’t move an inch. Why isn’t your body responding to you? It’s almost like something stopped your movements. 

“I don’t know--hey, maybe I can try scaring them off to buy us some more time--” Flowey cut himself off, hearing crunching footsteps approaching from behind until a voice spoke up.

“h-hey, buddy? t-turn around. d-don’t you know how to g-greet somebody new?”

You feel yourself turning around to come face to face with a short… skeleton? Who have white glowing pupils that stares up at you, with a smile on his face. He is dressed up in a thick black jacket with fur, a red turtleneck and sneakers. His shorts are also black with yellow lines on the side and yellow socks. You also notice he had a golden tooth as well and very…sweaty?

*** You wonder how a skeleton sweats.**

You know, even if he looks a little intimidating, he is oddly adorable. Like you just want to pick him up and twirl him around or just hug him. You notice your friend hasn’t said anything yet, so you look down at Flowey a little confused, why is quiet? He was staring at the guy for a moment then he speaks, his tone sounds a little shaky.

“No, no, it couldn’t be-- S-Sans?”

If it was possible, the smile on his face got slightly bigger. 

“w-well, if it isn’t the l-little flower, aren’t ya’ going to i-introduce your new ’friend’ here?” 

Sans takes out his hand to hold his hand out to you. Feeling slightly anxious at this gesture, you hesitantly reach your hand out to grab his. 

“DON’T--!”

…

*This was a bad idea.

Your body jolts, from the painful, tingling, sensation that travel up from your arm shocking you and Flowey. After your hand was let go, and the shocking finally stopped, you hear chuckling coming from the skeleton and you couldn’t believe you were just pranked, this is unexpected, considering you thought you were going to die; just when you got here!

“t-that’s hilarious, t-the look on your faces! heh! the ol’ buzzer trick never g-get’s old.” he flips over his hand to show the buzzer ring that is attach to his hand then stuff his hand back into his pocket. “you’re a h-human aren’t ya? and y-you’re with the weed too?“ he says, setting his gaze on the plant, who holds on and presses himself close to your neck. 

“He isn’t a weed, you, you…big bully!” you huff, placing your hands on your hips. For a second there you thought you saw a flicker of red in his right eye, he snorts, shrugging his shoulders and walks pass you two to the locked gate. 

You watch as Sans takes something out of his pockets and turn his head to the side to look back at you, he holds his hand up to reveal it’s a silver key. 

“w-well this b-big bully is going to g-get you and the l-little sad flower through here. but…” he says before turning around. “y-you’re going to have to h-hide.” 

“Uh, Why would we need to hide for?“ you ask, crossing your arms.

“b-because m-my brother, papyrus, is a fucking human _FANATIC_. j-just imagine him seeing you.” Sans winks his right eye, he then uses the key to unlock the door and ushers you both across the bridge and locks the gate back before looking at you.

“d-do you see that b-big pile of snow over t-there? yeah h-hide right behind there.” 

You look over at it and nod your head then walk over to the pile and hide behind it. The snow is tall enough to hide you but you have to lower yourself down some. Flowey says your name quietly, asking if you are sure we should do this? What if it was just a trick? And telling you this is a really bad idea.

You point a shaky smile at Flowey, you try to reassure him that the skeleton might of really been trying to help you both. All you have to do is wait and see, if it is a trick you might have to run and try to survive.

“SANS!” 

Both you and Flowey flinch at the loud voice, you move to the side of the snow to peek out of. A tall, but even more intimidating looking, his eyes didn’t have any pupils unlike Sans, his costume consisted of red medium high-heeled boots, a cape, and long gloves. His pants and armor are black as well, except for the golden skull belt, but with a red trimming on the armor.*

He walks to stand in front of the shorter of the two with his arms crossed together. 

“s-sup‘, uh, s-sir.” Sans says, he starts sweating more as, who you think is his brother, scowls down at him.

“’ _SUP_ ‘? YOU KNOW WHAT IS…’SUP’. WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL DAY, SANS? BESIDES, SLACKING OFF FROM YOUR DUTY.” Papyrus questions, tapping his foot impatiently. 

“i-i-i was staring a-at this I-interesting huge snow p-pile, d-do you w-want to take a l-look too?” he asks, turning his head to your hiding spot, you gasp and you hid back behind it quickly as soon as you saw the taller skeleton begin to turn his head. You take a deep breath, holding still for a few moments with Flowey, until you hear their voices again. He’s about to give you two up wasn’t he? Crap, crap, crap! 

“NO, I DON’T WANT TO TAKE A LOOK AT THAT. I’VE NOTICE YOU HAVEN’T BEEN RE-CALIBRATING, ANY. OF. YOUR. PUZZLES! WHY IS THAT?” the taller skeleton demands, watching as Sans takes his hand out of his pockets and shrugs his shoulders. 

“o-oh c-come on i’ve been working m-myself d-down to the bone, papyrus--” he cuts himself off, after realizing what he just said and right in front of his brother too. The taller skeleton glares down at him and everything is silent again as his brother just stares fixedly at him. Making his brother to look down at the ground looking uneasy. 

“uh, s-sorry, sir… are you sure, you d-don’t want to t-take a look at that snow with me?” Sans says, gesturing one more time to your hiding spot. 

 

“I told you this was a bad idea, but nooo--” you shush Flowey by covering his mouth with your hand while your free one cover yours. 

…

You flinch back and almost scream when something that look like a red glowing bone, hit through the side of the pile, a feet away from Flowey and your spot. Honestly you are scared out of your mind right now, if you had been sitting there, you would’ve been dead.

“HMPF, WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS I, HAS TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS." Papyrus sighs. "SANS, IF I AM GOING TO CAPTURE A HUMAN, WE HAVE TO BE PREPARED FOR THEM--- AND NOT LAZE AROUND.” shaking his head, he turns as his cape blows in the wind. 

“KNOW THIS BROTHER: _I WILL_ CAPTURE A HUMAN IF IT‘S THE LAST THING I‘LL DO. YOU WILL NEED TO TRAIN MORE ” with that, he walks away leaving Sans and the two of you alone. You hide behind the snow for a little to make sure he doesn’t come back, then Sans calls out for you two to come out, you let go of Flowey and your mouth and stand up from your hiding spot. 

Flowey was sweating bullets when he thought you two are done for, unknown to you, he is a little angry at Sans for putting you in danger like that, but at his current state he couldn’t do anything, but try to help you as best as he can. And when you start going over to him, he move a little closer to the side of your head almost protective like.

“y-you s-should g-get going b-buddy, b-before he comes back. “ Sans says, and you respond to him with a bright smile and a wave, then he turns to look away from you. You shrug and begin to walk away.

“oh a-and o-one more thing,” you stop and begin to turn around, a knife is thrown towards your feet, making you scream then step away quick before it hit your foot and Flowey stare fearfully at the weapon that almost pierce your foot. 

After looking up, with a shock expression, your eyes slightly widen when you see his pupils have disappear from his eye sockets, leaving them completely black and he just stare fixedly at you. 

“don’t even think about trying to make friends with any of us. or else, you’re going to be in for a real bad time, got it, pal?” he warns, losing all of his stuttering in his speech and his voice become a little deeper.

He takes a step closer.

**“afterall, it’s either ‘killed or be killed’ down here...”**

\----  
\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for Papyrus puzzles, I need help coming up an idea for a few and I'd appreciate if someone could help? If you do, your idea may end up in future chapters. With credit too. 
> 
> Thank you!  
> [I also have a sideblog made for if you have any questions to ask or know updates: http :/ / roseyroad . tumblr . com/


	4. Making a Deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to, ‘It’s Killed Or Be Killed’ from no more heroes  
> Thanks
> 
> Also sorry that this is short and a little rushed. I’m about to head to bed right now, so good night!
> 
> Thanks for reading!

\---

 

“heh, i would fucking keep that. hell, who knows? you may end up in a situation that is just too much for you to handle.” Sans chuckles as pupils flicker back into his eye sockets, but they’re a little dimmer.

Your gaze lowers down to the knife standing erect in the ground, you ponder over his words. If you take it you would have a better way to protect yourself, but wouldn’t that go against with what you are doing? 

* _They deserve to die..._

You tense up.

_‘Who’s voice was that?’_

 

You come out of your thoughts after hearing Flowey say your name. “Hey, hey, listen to me, we don’t need that thing! Let’s just get out of here, okay?” Flowey says, you could hear the slight fear in his voice. You look away from the knife to Flowey then to where Sans used to be, but instead, the short skeleton is nowhere to be seen. 

Flowey repeats your name again and you take a step back, giving one last look at the knife before you turn to leave.

Would you really need it?

\--

“Uh, which way should we go?” Flowey asks.

“Hmm…”

There were only two paths up ahead in the forest, you point to the one on the left and it leads you to a river* with a fishing pole. When you lift the fishing pole, a strange red colored fish man was holding onto the line. He winks at you, asking if you come here often and to call him. You were feeling a little confused at this, thus Flowey told you to just drop the fishing pole. 

***You didn’t call.**

You left the river path to try the other road, hoping it’s the right way. As you walk down the path, you can hear a faint sound of voices talking that got louder as you grew closer. They sound awfully familiar to you and up ahead you can see tall and short figures. “Wait, is that…?” Flowey says, squinting his eyes. 

“Ah, crap, I-I think it is, Flowey--” 

“…HM? DID YOU HEAR SOMETHING, SANS?” You stop mid-step with wide eyes, as the two skeletons stare right in your direction. A surprise look appear on the taller skeleton face while the shorter skeleton looks amused by your and Flowey’s predicament. Papyrus and Sans look at each other then at you.

“A H-HUMAN? HERE? THIS IS PERFECT!” Papyrus says with a smirk, he grabs onto San’s shoulders and shake him back and forth, Sans grin tensed up when his brother grabs him. “A HUMAN IS HERE, SANS, CAN YOU BELIEVE THIS?!”

While this was going on, you and Flowey are quiet as you take slow steps back. This was your, somewhat, chance to retreat somewhere. Maybe find a place to hide in in the woods, or something. You weren’t going to take a chance to get---

“y-yeah, but hey, l-looks like the human and her l-little flower is t-trying to run.” 

…Caught.

Papyrus lets him go quickly, to turn his burning gaze onto you. You stiffen up, this was it for you, yup-- at this moment you wish you were back at home in your comfy bed right now. 

“HALT, MISERABLE HUMAN,” he booms, a glowing red long bone appear in his hand to point directly at you. “DON’T TAKE ANOTHER STEP OR ELSE YOU WILL FACE THE WRAITH OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS.” 

You stare for a moment at the taller skeleton before an uneasy smile appears on your lips. 

“Hi, uh, excuse me? Is there maybe a town nearby? You see… me and my friend are trying to…EEK!!” you and Flowey scream as you dodge out of the way before Papyrus could hit you with that giant bone of his, and it hit the spot you were standing in before. 

Your back bump into a tree and your heart start beating fast as you clutch your chest. That couldn’ve been you crushed under that bone.

_'Whoa...’_  
...

There is a sound of growling coming from beside your head. 

_‘Flowey?’_

You can feel his vines on your arm grow a little tighter, you blink in confusion, watching as Papyrus points his weapon again at you, but his gaze is on Flowey. You look over at the flora, to see his face have morph into a twisted expression, his eyes were wide open with red pupils and a ghoulish grin. Wasn’t this the same face he showed you before? When you first fell into the ruins. 

It still made you feel a little afraid and surprise seeing these dramatic expressions of his.

“Leave us alone, Papyrus.” Flowey growls.

However, Papyrus wasn’t deterred by this expression, he instead scoffs at him.

“DO YOU REALLY THINK, A PUNY FLOWER SUCH AS YOURSELF COULD INTIMIDATE ME?” Papyrus glowered at him and lowers his bone sword down. “HOWEVER… IF YOU, HUMAN, CAN GET THROUGH OUR PUZZLES, WE WILL ALLOW YOU TO PASS.“ 

“h-he’s right, ya‘ know.” Sans strolls up to his brother‘s side, watching as you push yourself back from the tree. You put your hands on your hips, looking at the two brothers who seem like they are looking down on you both, you can feel slight irritation rise at this. “i-if you m-make it out alive t-that is.” 

“Seriously?” you say, just how dangerous were these puzzles? Like really dangerous? Dangerous than Toriel’s? Your mind start to wander, thinking about what they could look like.

Flowey falters, his face morphs back to normal and instead, replace with a look filled with worry, not for himself but for you. “Really? Is that all we really have to do?“ he asks, he calms down some when you reach your hand up to pet his head. 

“YES. IF YOU WISH TO PROCEED THROUGH HUMAN, THEN IT WILL BE BEST IF YOU MOVE ON AND NOT DIDDLE DADDLE.” Papyrus answers, making the glowing bone disappear from his gloved hand. He turns away and starts walking away up ahead; until he hears you speak.

“I look forward to seeing your puzzles in action, mister.” you say, before giving a shaky smile to him, you may look nervous but he can see your eyes sparkle with determination. 

**Determination** … to defeat him?

Doubtful.

He lets out a ‘ _hmpf_ ‘ and continue walking away.

As if a human could beat him.

...

Sans went to follow after him but he slowly stops leaving only his back turn to you. 

“s-so you’re tryin’ to be friends wit--with my brother, eh? t-that‘s just…” Sans shakes his head, you can see his shoulders shaking. You gave a worried look and try to approach him, Flowey warns you to stay away, but you ignored it, when you reach to place your hand on his shoulder-- 

Sans flinches away from you and he starts sweating a little more.

“d-don’t e-e-even try t-touching me, p-pal.” Sans glance back at you quickly, then speed walks away.

_‘Weird.’_

\---  
-


	5. Quite, Shocking? [Part: I]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I feel like I'm writing this as if it was in a game. And then I hear someone on tumblr is making an underfell game?? Thank you person.
> 
> I was having a bit of writers block in this chapter.
> 
> And Sorry for any grammar errors, and rushed writing. If you spot any going ahead don't be afraid to give me con-crit! Trust me, that'll be very helpful since my writing has gotten a bit rusty.
> 
>  
> 
> Credit for the Papyrus Puzzles ideas is: Animefreak1145 and ambersalamander!
> 
> I hope I do your ideas justice;;

\--------  
-  
-

The two of you are walking down the same road, going deeper into the woods. The more the two of you went in, the more creepier it becomes. The it was darker than it was before and when you look up the taller shadowy tree’s limbs almost look like human hands above you. It didn’t help that you hear those little tiny noises somewhere.

You let out a tiny whimper, Flowey pats your head softly and murmur comforting words to you. You let out a small thanks to him for helping you calm down a little. You start to think that, at least, you weren’t doing this by yourself and you have a friend traveling with you. 

You begin to see a clear area up ahead that you finally reach, you let out a sigh of relief. After reaching it, you notice there was another sentry station. It look to be a little worn down with a few scratches on the front and it was bigger than the other one. There is also a sign with words written on it, you lean down to read them:

**[“DON’T FEED THE WOLF”]**

_‘Don’t…feed?’_

“Oh no…” Flowey whispers, pressing himself up against you as you try to walk, pass the sentry. He mumbles a name in your neck and to be careful.

“Doggo? Who is --” you stiffen up when you hear a growl coming from the station. You gaze over to the sentry station to see a large wolfman with complete dark brown fur and black colored eyes with a red-ish hue. You can see he is also wearing a spiked collar including black pants and a red tank top-- rising up from within the station and sniffs around.

“Who the fuck is here? I know I heard somethin’!” he snarls, he takes a smoking dog treat out of his mouth, tossing it, then gets out of the booth onto the ground; his large foot crushing the treat. “If it’s a human-- I’ll have to get rid of the pest! Dammit, If only I could see with these eyes.”

_‘So that’s... Doggo.’_

You just stood there frozen, looking up in awe at the giant wolf, he was really big that is for sure; probably snap you in half like a twig too. The flower, you can feel is press up harder in your neck with his arms holding onto your neck.

Doggo takes a step forward in your direction, still sniffing around in the air.

“I know you’re here! I can smell you.” 

How were you going to get pass this big guy without getting Flowey and yourself killed? When the wolf got closer and lower it’s head down to sniff, you carefully reach your hand up to…

...Scratch behind his ear.

You had to dodge out of the way when he open his mouth, revealing sharp teeth, to try to bite down on your head, thus making you fall into the snow. You desperately struggle to get up, only slipping on the snow once as you try to get some space far away from him as possible. 

You yelp after his sharp claws swipes the air from behind you; making you feel the wind hit your back and stumble forward. You quickly turn back around, your heart beating erratically taking steps back. He stops moving, flexing his claws, as he takes a moment to lift his head up to sniff the air again. 

“H-hey, I have an idea, do you know any lullabies?” Flowey asks quietly. “Try humming something, anything.” 

You nod your head and try to think of a lullaby…

***A lullaby comes to mind, you start to hum.**

***Doggo looks around confused!**

“Wh-- huh? Humming? Where? Woof?” Doggo says with wide eyes and his muzzle was open. He frantically sniffs the air, finding your scent again and you stop humming and run to get out of the way of his incoming attack, which scratched up a tree behind you. 

***You hum a familiar tune.**

***Doggo eyes are starting to droop.**

“H…Humming?… Woof?…Where?” he opens his mouth to let out a loud yawn, and his movements are becoming more sluggish. It’s only before you finish humming, that he slowly start heading back to his station.

***It doesn’t look like he wants to fight anymore.**

Flowey and you watch as the sentry climbs back into the sentry station, lowering back down it. 

*You can hear loud snoring from here.

“Whew, Okay, quick let’s get out of here before he wakes up,” Flowey says, wiping the sweat from his head. 

You agree and start leaving this place, quietly as you can because you didn’t want to become someone’s dinner or be chopped up into little pieces thank you very much.

\--

“We’re here…” Flowey mutters.

You finally made it to the first puzzle where Papyrus and Sans were when you arrive, the two of them are talking. There was a small clear area on the ground between you four, While they were talking, you took a moment to look down at the ground to see some kind of glowing orb just lying there. You move your foot to poke at it with your toe, what in the world were you suppose to do with this?

Play catch with the guy? That could be fun, but you weren’t exactly the best at throwing.

“--AH, I SEE YOU HAVE ARRIVED, HUMAN.” Papyrus says, Sans and him turning their attention to you. You lift the corner of your lips up into a smile, waving at the skelebrothers and they just stare back at you, looking bemused. Mostly the taller one. 

Sans, you see, let his gaze trail away from you to look down at the ground instead.

Flowey sighs and smacks the back of your head lightly.

“Ow…” you say, rubbing your head.

“ _AHEM!_ WELCOME TO THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE, THIS WILL BE YOUR FIRST AND MAYBE YOUR FINAL PUZZLE, NYEH HEH HEH. YOU SEE THAT SMALL ORB ON THE GROUND? USE IT, IT WILL ADMINISTER ELECTRICITY WITH ENOUGH VOLTAGE THAT COULD KILL YOU.” he finishes, a smug looking smile showing on his face. 

…

_‘Goodbye cruel world.’ you thought, staring down at the red orb. If you go right across that, that would mean Flowey and your immediate demise. Maybe he could be bluffing, there couldn’t be that much voltage in it, right? Then again you don’t know how much electricity they put in._

_But you had to try, you couldn’t chicken out then you’d never get out._

_“WELL?"_

_“I-I’m going to do it, j-just give me a second!” you, slowly lean down and pick up the orb in both hands._

_“This is it, w-we’re totally done for!” Flowey says, panicking as you walk over to the flat surface. You were honestly very nervous about this, if Doggo didn’t kill you then this probably would._

_When you took your first step, you didn’t feel anything. So you assume this was right._

_You take a moment to decide which way to step first…_

_***You decide to head to the right.**  
…_

_You scream, feeling an intense tingling pain rush over your body then you black out, the last thing you heard was laughing in the distance._

_\---- **[GAME OVER]** \----  
…_

__Where are you?_ _

__You feel weightless, you notice you’re also surrounded by complete darkness and you can feel cold wind softly hitting against your skin._ _

__‘Flowey?” you softly call out, your voice echo in the darkness._ _

__Two set of words suddenly appear in front of you, they look a little shaky and the glowing light coming from them looks dim._ _

__**[RE-LOAD?] [qUiT?]** _ _

__As you reach your hand up to touch reload, you can hear whispers all around telling you to either give up or don’t give up. When you touch RE-LOAD, the latter whispering becomes louder and so you press down onto it._ _

__**[ >re-L O A D I N G. . .]** _ _

_\-------  
-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen a Underfell Doggo so I tried to make one up.
> 
> [Might come back and edit this]  
> -
> 
> [CUT OUT SECRET SCENE]  
> \--
> 
> As you walk, feeling that you may be getting closer. you almost jump out of you skin when you feel a quick tap on your shoulder. 
> 
> “Woah, what the--?!” you say, feeling your limbs stiffen up. You try to turn around but you couldn’t move an inch. Even Flowey again couldn’t move either.
> 
> “Sans?” Flowey says, right before he hears chuckling.
> 
> “i-i just w-wanted to give some p-piece of advice to my, b-buddy.” Sans says behind you, you can feel him pat your back. “m-my bro--- uh, superior, l-likes to use red bones for stopping. blue will defiantly hurt ya. but, ehh, y-you probably already know a-about it, right? heh, well, guess I-I’ll see you up ahead, kid…’’
> 
> You suddenly can move again and when you turn around, Sans wasn’t there.
> 
> \---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment if you want and let me know what you think!  
> OTL;
> 
> Also sorry for any grammar errors.


End file.
